Packetized types of various multimedia traffics are routed by a receiver side through an exchange network and transmitted in a communication system for a packet-based service. Therefore, a packet delay and a delay variation between packets are generated in the communication system. The phenomenon is a factor in deteriorating the quality of service (QoS) for a real-time service call and a non real-time service call of the required radio packet since the time when isochronous traffic arrives at the receiver side is not constant when the isochronous traffic, such as speech or images, is transmitted through a packet service, such as the Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), that is a real-time service. Hence, the receiver side needs to have a method for correcting the packet delay variation. Also, the receiver side needs to have a method for providing fair throughputs through correction of different delays caused by the QoS for the real-time service or the non real-time service that does not require isochronism.
That is, regarding the data transmission method of a radio traffic call in the conventional communication system is provided the real-time packet transmission service and non real-time packet transmission service that does not regard the packet delay time or packet delay variation. Therefore, since the conventional system provides unfair packet delay and packet delay variation, a service user problematically receives an inefficient service.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.